You Give Me Butterflies
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: A series of fluffy Naruto oneshots, that you, the readers can request! The first chapter is Sasuke x Sakura.
1. SasuSaku: First Christmas

**You Give Me Butterflies**

**by ItachisxBabex3**

**Hey all! I'm here with a new story- a set of fluffy Naruto couples oneshots that I originally posted on another Naruto fanfiction site, but decided to bring here as well. =D  
This first chapter is a Sasuke x Sakura fanfiction, but the next chapters are ALL going to be requested by you. I write canon x canon and canon x oc, and I'm willing to repeat couples, as long as I don't do the same couple twice in a row (ex. Someone requests another Sasuke x Sakura fanfiction after this.) All I need from you is a setting, any kind of plot/occasion, AU or non-AU, and if you want canon x oc, a description of your OC! =]  
Okay, without further ado...chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke x Sakura:

First Christmas

"Mm...hmm...Sak...Sakura get off of me...now!" came the grumble of a rather grumpy sounding Sasuke as he turned over onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow, trying to ignore his whining wife.

"Sasuke! It's Christmas, get up!" she begged, trying to wake him up innocently, nicely at first, before the pummeling and swearing came along.

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"I have presents!"

"No."

"NOW!"

"...No."

"SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" she screamed, losing her temper. Sasuke finally decided to turn over, looking straight up at Sakura's scowling face.

"Why are you acting so immature? It's Christmas; we're adults, not children," he sighed.

"So? We're a family, that doesn't stop us from celebrating Christmas together," Sakura explained.

"...You're still acting like a child."

"It's not immature. This is our first Christmas as a married couple, and I wanted it to be special..." she sighed, grinning slightly at him and cupping one side of his face in her hand. "I wanted to wake up, the both of us...eat breakfast in our pajamas, and then I wanted to give you your presents, and we'd have the rest of the day to ourselves, to be a family..." She trailed off when Sasuke sat up.

"Fine..." he sighed, making her face light up with a smile.

"See, I knew you wanted it too," Sakura said, victorious in this argument.

"Only for you, Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled, as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. She moved sideways and let her feet touch the floor, standing up and making her way out of the room with Sasuke following close behind her. "So what kind of breakfast were you thinking of making?"

"I already made it while you slept your ass off all morning," she teased, handing him a still-warm bowl of rice that she had made earlier.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Longer then you have."

"Oh, Sakura..." he sighed. They finished up eating their breakfast, a smile once again crossing Sakura's face.

"Now it's time for your presents!"

"...And how many did you get me?"

"Not too many, I promise!" At this, Sasuke simply shook his head and sighed, when Sakura presented him with a box. He sighed and took it from her, shaking his head. She had an excited smile on her face as he slowly pulled back the paper, and opened the box. Out of it he pulled a black long sleeved shirt, just the kind he liked to wear when he was at home...just relaxing with her. The last one had been ruined when Naruto had visited...and, well, let's just say that episode hadn't been delightful for either of them. It had been a long time before /he/ had come over again.

"Do you like it?" she asked, a bit curious now that he hadn't spoken for awhile, just seemed to be dazed, staring at the piece of clothing.

"Sakura..." was Sasuke's only word before he tossed the box to the side, and, to the pink-haired medical nin's great surprise, pulling her into his arms in a hug. "Of course I like it."

"I also have another gift for you...but...um, I can't really wrap it..." Sakura said, drawing a suspicious look from Sasuke.

"And what is that?"

"Sasuke..."

"...?"

"I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's eyes widened greatly, causing Sakura's face to go gain a slightly uneasy look. So many thoughts were running through her head right now. What if he was mad? What if he left her? What if he didn't want a baby? What if, what if, what if? Instead of a terrible reaction that Sakura had been expecting, a very, very surprising one came instead. An extremely rare smile, that he saved for her eyes only, spread across his face, and his strong arms tightened around Sakura. He began to cover her in kisses. On her head, her forehead, her face, her nose, her lips.

"That...that's wonderful..." he finally said, once he had pulled away from her skin to look down into her shining jade green eyes. Finally, he had completed his goal in life. He had killed Itachi, he was married to the most beautiful girl in Konoha, and she was pregnant with his child. Finally, he was going to be able to rebuild his Clan.

"Really?!" she asked.

"Really."

"You're happy?"

"I'm happy."

"Good," Sakura said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's what matters to me."

"Are you happy, Sakura?" Sasuke finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two.

"Of course I'm happy..." she beamed up at him. "Ever since we were little...it's been my dream to be with you. To be married to you, to have moments just like this, to...to tell you that I was pregnant with your child."

"Sakura..." He was speechless.

"That was all I worked for. I became stronger...both for myself and you. So that, maybe, you could love me too one day..." She went on, until he silenced her with a deep kiss.

"You still don't know when to shut up," Sasuke smirked down at her, Sakura's simple reaction a scowl.

"You're still-" He interrupted her.

"You didn't let me finish," he said. "Even though you don't know when to shut up, you were, are, and always will be the only subject of my affections, Sakura. You and our child are the best present that you could have ever given me." His statement brought tears to her eyes; the first time that Sakura had cried since their wedding.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

**I wrote this during Science class because I was bored with the movie we were watching. xD Review, and request, please!**


	2. SasuTema: Always

**You Give Me Butterflies**

**by ItachisxBabex3**

**SasuTema.  
Yes, I am a ShikaTema and SasuSaku shipper.  
But I wanted to write something NOT canon for once. xD**

**Please, suggest the next couple for this collection! I only posted this because no one requested a couple.  
Yes, I'll do OCs.  
Please just fill out this form.  
Name:  
Age:  
Eyes:  
Hair:  
Height:  
****Personality:  
Body Type:  
Clothing:  
Village:  
Jutsu:  
Special Ablities?(Demons, clan kekkaigenkai, etc.)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two:

Always

_Smack._  
Temari's slap echoed through the now-empty hallways just as the clock struck three-thirty.  
"You always do this to me," she said, feeling the sting of tears forming in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over if the dark-eyed male in front of her spoke another word. "Always." Her tone was cold and angry. Quite unusual for someone like her, but at the moment, her words were dripping with poison. Lengthy fingernails covered in chipped nail polish were digging into the smooth skin of her palm, sinking deep enough into her flesh to cause the skin to turn white around the pressure.  
"I told you that I'm sorry," Sasuke growled at her in return, each of his words making her face twist a different way to avoid the hot tears of sheer anger. "But I have something else to do." His fingers came up to rest on the beat red spot on his cheek where the blonde girl's hand had collided angrily with his skin. He really _did_ have plans.  
"That's what you say all the time, Sasuke. You promise me that you'll come hang out with me and then you say you have something else to do," Temari began, still making odd faces to fight back the tears. She wasn't someone that cried over stupid stuff like this. It was pointless to cry. She should be used to him letting her down like this, right? Why should this time be any different?  
"I'll hang out with you another time," he said.  
"Classic excuse. Don't even _make_ me count how many times you've used that one on me," she replied. "Sometimes I still lay there at night and ask myself why the hell I'm still dating you."  
"Temari, don't say that..." Sasuke trailed off, quite glad that it was after school and no one was here to witness his girlfriend blow up at him for the upteenth time. He was used to it. It was only natural that two people as hot-headed as them clashed, and sometimes he even had the nerve to question himself why he had even asked Temari to be his girlfriend in the first place. They were in constant blow-ups like this one right here, always insulting one another, always trying to compete against each other. Why?  
"Why shouldn't I say this, Sasuke?" she countered, voicing the word that had just been going through the Uchiha's mind. "Should I just go on _pretending_ that I'm happy being your little trophy girlfriend? Huh? If you wanted a trophy, why didn't you go out with that little pink-haired bitch that always wants your attention?"  
"A trophy?" Sasuke asked. "Where the hell did you get that impression from?"  
"Don't even ask me that question!" she sneered.  
"Well I'd like to know."  
It was then when Sasuke knew that out of pure enjoyment of the argument, he had said the wrong thing. Another slapping sound bounced off the floor and ceiling of the school hallway, this time on the opposite cheek.  
"Don't talk to me anymore Sasuke," Temari said, throwing her books to the ground before reaching up and fumbling with the clasp of her necklace. After trying quite a few times, she simply reached up and took hold of the golden chain and wrenched it off of her neck before she thrusted it at him. "You can take this piece of scrap metal back as well." Dropping it in his spare hand, the blonde gathered her books and papers from the floor before turning and walking out of the school without another word.  
Sasuke stood there for a few moments, his own hand now recoiled into a fist around the broken necklace that she had given _back_ to him. His eyes were narrowed, silently fuming. Sometimes, that girl could just piss him the hell off and he wouldn't even care. But it was times like this when he did care, because this time he had gone over the line. This time, he had really done it.  
This time, he realized, that it was Valentine's Day and he should spend the night with his girlfriend.

-----

Even Gaara and Kankuro had been mildly confused when Temari climbed the stairs at ten o' clock on a Friday night. Normally, she was up on the phone with _someone_ until all hours of the morning, even after Gaara had gone upstairs to his room to stare out the window at nothing for the whole night. But, here she was, laying down in bed and staring at her broken alarm clock that was stuck on the time three-thirty PM with tears pouring out of her teal eyes. They stained her pillow, they stained her arm, and they stained her face. She knew hat if _he_ was here, her tears wouldn't have to stain anything. But then again, _he_ had never seen her cry. _He_ had never been around to see her cry.  
But here she lay, on her side a shell of her normal self, crying for him. She missed him, she wished that she hadn't done that earlier. She was regretting it. It was like she had jumped off a bridge, and now she was halfway down; she was regretting it all. Biting down on her lip, she was trying to stop herself from crying. _She_ never cried. She was always strong. Always.  
She glanced outside her window. The night was still, her violet curtains weren't billowing in it. There was no breeze drifting in the open window, which would have been enough to at least erase the tearstains from her face. She did sit up straight when she saw the light from the moon covered, and then come back into sight. What the?  
She moved around, trying to feel if there was a breeze, but there was none. What could have...?  
Her squirming was stopped when she was pinned down to the bed by strong hands upon her arms, and soft, lush lips upon her own. Two strong knees straddled her waist.  
She dared her eyes to open, and close to her own, she saw coal black eyes. Immediately, she pulled away from the kiss.  
"Sasuke, you jerk! What are you doing here!?" she whispered.  
"Happy Valentines Day, Temari," his voice, normally cold and hard, this time actually bared a small hint of emotion; love.  
"Sasuke...you..."  
"Shhh..." Sasuke murmured under his breath. "I don't want anyone coming in to investigate...I have something for you."  
"But I thought..."  
"Just shut up, Temari."  
Reluctantly, the blonde female stopped talking. In her mind she wanted to yell at him for telling her to shut up, but she knew that would ruin the whole moment. She had just been wishing him here, hadn't she? First, from the bag he had placed on the floor, he handed her a small boquet of flowers. Her eyes lit up as she looked down at the hues of the roses; red, white, yellow, lavender, pink, and in the middle of them was a deep purple one, nearly onyx. She looked at them, admiring them with wide eyes.  
"Sa-"  
"Shut up."  
Temari growled in protest under her own breath as he handed her chocolates.  
"I'm not going to keep these in my bedroom, y'know..."  
"I know, but they'll stay here until morning," he gave her an honest answer, making Temari roll her eyes slightly as she set them on her bedside table, making her broken clock fall to the floor.  
"And this..." Slowly out of the bag, he pulled a red ribbon. He pulled her up into a sitting position, and then slowly onto his lap before he began to tie the ribbon loosely around her neck, letting the bow fall below her collarbone so that it was sitting on her breasts and not choking her.  
"What in hell is this for, Sasuke!?"  
"Until I can afford to get your necklace fixed..." he murmured, his arms wrapping around her to keep her from sliding off. "I want you to wear that."  
"You really want me back after all of that today?"  
"Temari, I'd take you back a thousand times or more. You're the only girl that I can stand to be around for five seconds without wanting to strangle her guts out for clinging to me," he explained while Temari's head rested against his shoulder, his hands moving to stroke through her hair; it was the first time he had seen it down and out of its ponytails.  
"I guess I should tell you that you're the only guy that lives up to my expectations," she murmured, smirking against the fabric of his shirt. Now this boosted Sasuke's already blimp-sized ego a little, which could be dangerous for the future. Gently, he pryed her off of him and layed her down on the bed, slowly settling down next to her. She turned her head to look at him, smiling softly.  
"Sasuke...I'll always take you back."  
"Always, eh?"  
"Always."  
And as she turned her head to fall asleep, the supposed-broken alarm clock on the floor struck the time of three-thirty-one PM.


	3. ItaSaku: Mine

**You Give Me Butterflies**

**by **

**This is an ItaSaku chapter, requested by Tentenperson-kshikamarugal. 8D  
I adore writing ItaSaku, so I hope you enjoy this. (:****  
Yes, I'll do OCs.  
Please just fill out this form.  
I'd like some detail on the clothing, personality, and history part of the list, so that I know about the  
Name:  
Age:  
Eyes:  
Hair:  
Height:  
****Personality:  
Body Type:  
Clothing:  
Village:  
Jutsu:  
History:  
Any Special Ablities?(Demons, clan kekkaigenkai, etc.)  
Possible Plot/Idea For Oneshot?(holiday, anniversary, breakup&makeup, get together, first kiss, proposal, wedding day, wedding night, pregnancy, etc.)**

**--Crimsonnight**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**ItaSaku:**

**Mine**

"Kisame, _what_ is the meaning of this!?" the all-too-familiar voice of everyone's favorite rosette kunoichi of the leaf village. At the moment, she stood in the hallway with a hand upon each of her hips, staring up at Kisame with her eyes narrowed at the large, blue, shark-like man who held a black dress in her face. She had to say that the dress was sincerely dazzling, and her mind began to wander even further when she imagined herself wearing the gorgeous peice of clothing. It had a split straight down the right hip and was quite short, maybe falling to about her knees one she had it on. It was decorated with little beaded lillies all over the place, and the sleeve only covered one of her shoulders. It was dazzling.

"Itachi told me to give this to you and told you to meet him outside in an hour," Kisame sighed, the tone of his voice quite irritable. Really, the last thing that _he_ wanted to be doing right now was to be standing in the middle of the Akatsuki base holding a dress up for his partner's girlfriend.

"Fine, hand it over," Sakura demanded, holding out her arm so that the large blue man could lay the dress across it. Kisame did so quite happily, and turned without another word to her.

The rosette took a moment to examine the dress across her arm for a moment, running her finger down the delicate beading in it. Her skin looked strikingly pale as she moved down across the skirt, slipping her hand around the split in the hip. Okay, she had to admit that the Uchiha had good taste.

Feeling slightly giddy by now, she turned and headed right towards the room that she shared with her...extremely unexpected boyfriend for the last four years. At the beginning, their relationship had been extremely hard for both of them, seeing as it had been secret for the first year or so. Itachi would sneak over to Konoha and see Sakura whenever he could, and times like that were very rare. It was even pretty strange as to how their relationship had come to be.

See, Sakura had been seventeen at that time, out on a mission with Naruto and Sai. In a storm, she had been separated from the group and ended up wandering straight into Itachi and Kisame. Six months the three of them had been lost together, and she and Itachi had been in love ever since. It was so strange at times, to see him let his guard down and just watch the way that he loved her, but in the same way, it was just a magical experience. She cherished every minute that she was able to spend within his arms, even now when they were able to see one another any minute of the day that they wanted to. There was just something about his love that kept her begging for more.

Which was exactly why she had left the Leaf Village, for him. After talking about it privately with Tsunade and begging the Hokage that she knew exactly what she was doing with her life, she had been permitted to leave and live with Itachi here at the Akatsuki base. She had told everyone that mattered that she knew what she was doing and not to worry about her, and of course she had been right.

Of course, she didn't have a free ride here at the Akatsuki either. She was working as their medical nin, as well as going out on missions when she was allowed to. It was always nice to get out and do something productive once and awhile. Sure, she was with an evil organization and all of that, and most of the time she didn't agree with half of the missions that its members were sent out on, but whatever.

Finally making it down the long stretch of hallway to her and Itachi's room, she placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it slowly. The thought that he might be in there waiting for her always made her excited, but right now she knew that he ahd probably disappeared for awhile, as he tended to do at times.

Sakura shut the door behind her before she made her way in and quickly changed into that stunning dress. The kunoichi was quick with her steps towards the vanity to admire her reflection. Okay, she had to admit it, the dress fit her like magic. Luckily she had on one of those strapless bras, so she didn't have to worry about her bra strap showing too much on the side where the sleeve was missing. She was slow in her turns around in front of the mirror, looking at the way the dress hugged her body and the way that the split in her hip fell nicely down one of her toned legs. It wasn't often for her to have a huge ego, but in this dress...okay, yeah, it was pretty large.

So now she went right to doing her hair. Now that she was twenty-one, the bubbly pink locks had grown out again, straight down to come to a peak beneath her shoulder blades. After fighting within herself for what she was going to do with it, she finally decided on leaving a few strands down in the front and doing a small ponytail like thing in the back with a few long black pins. Yeah, that would look cute.

She didn't bother with putting on make up, she only saved that for occasions when she really needed it, and she knew that Itachi thought she looked fine without it. The last aspect that she added were a set of fancy sandles with small heels on her feet to complete the outfit. She twirled around a couple more times in the mirror, looking at her reflection from every angle.

Now this...this was when she was beginning to get excited. Her heart raced quickly in her chest, and she began to get butterflies in her stomach. Why, she had no clue. She had been out with Itachi before, there was no reason that this time should be different. There was just something inside of her that told her this night was going to be insanely special. Maybe it was the dress, maybe it was just her mind going wild for no reason.

Sakura's eyes flashed to look towards the window at the setting sun, sucking in a breath as she switched off the light and left the room, making a bee-line straight outside. She may be a little early, but she didn't care. Maybe being early was a good thing, or maybe she would just get some time to hang out there and think until Itachi decided to come find her. There were really quite a few things going through her head on what was going to happen tonight. She really wasn't sure what surprise the Uchiha was going to pull on her tonight. Maybe it was just a romantic dinner that he had planned outside, or maybe it was something important.

And so here she waited. Moving forward, she rested one of her hands upon the tree, she sucked in a breath, letting it out with a light sigh. Her nerves were getting to her, they really were. She was getting those nervous, excited jitters absolutely everywhere.

"Look what we have here..." the familiar monotonous voice sent shivers down her spine. She leaned back as she felt an arm slip around her waist, and wasn't surprised when her shoulders fell back against a toned chest.

"Itachi..." Sakura sighed breathlessly as she leaned up and let her lips gently move against his, one of her arms reaching up to move around his neck. Backwards, of course. Yes,it was a bit awkward to do, but Sakura had managed. She was too eager to taste Itachi's lips to do anything else at the moment. When he pulled away quite abruptly, though, that's when she felt a slight pang in her heart. "What the hell was that for?"

"Just be patient, kunoichi," Itachi responded, offering her his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, placing her smaller, smoother palm against his more rough, callused one.

"Like I said, just be patient."

Sakura scowled, although she said nothing else. After four years of living with this guy, the kunoichi had figured out that if she didn't get an answer within the first few tries, she wasn't going to get one. So instead of talking, she took the time to admire the way that Itachi was dressed tonight. It was quite unusual in her eyes, more like very unusual.

It wasn't every day that you were able to see Itachi Uchiha dressed in black slacks, a red dress shirt and a suit jacket, now was it? Sakura had never even seen him like this before, and that was saying something in many ways. See, she had seen him in about everything there was to see a person in. His regular clothes, pajamas, comfortable clothes...no clothes...yeah, she had seen it all, and in turn she knew that he had seen her in just about everything you could see a person in. She couldn't say that he didn't look extremely handsome, because he really truly did.

After a silent half-hour trek through the woods, Itachi stopped which in turn made Sakura stop at his side. The scene in front of her made her cheeks turn a light rosy pink, her lips curling into a delighted smile.

"Itachi, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. In front of her was one of the blankets off of their bed smoothed out on the ground with a large candle right in the center of it, surrounded by smaller candles on each of the corners of the blanket. Right beside the large candle in the middle sat two glasses and a bottle of whine. Okay, she had to admit that this was well worth the wait. The sun setting all around them just improved the scene even more than it already was. A small squeak left Sakura's lips as she felt strong arms come up from underneath her, picking her up and setting her down on the blanket, curling her ls up at her side once she felt the ground beneath her again.

"I had a feeling you would like this," he said, sitting down beside her and pouring them each a glass of whine, handing Sakura her own.

"It reminds me of...the first time that we snuck away from Konoha together. Minus the whine and the candles of course," she said, taking a sip of her whine and leaning her body lightly against her lover's at her side.

"That's what I was going for."

"Any special reason?" Sakura asked, turning her eyes up to him with a smirk.

"You need to be patient again."

"But Itachi-kun..."

"Patience."

"Ugh!"

And so then Itachi leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a quick, full-blown kiss. If there was one thing that he had learned over the four years of living with Sakura, one of the only ways to shut her up when she was pestering him about something like that was to kiss her and kiss her hard. So that was what he did. As usual, such a kiss as that lasted quite awhile. The first thing he knew was that his tongue had taken over dominance inside of Sakura's mouth, and the next moment he was beneath her on the blanket with her knees clinging to his hips. Well she was certainly eager now, wasn't she?

Well let her be eager, because Itachi was doing nothing for awhile. She still had to learn to be patient. Even though her hands running down his chest made his skin tingle and the movement of her hips against his as she sat on top of him began to turn him on slightly, he resisted every temptation that began to rise in his mind.

"Tell me," Sakura panted after she had pulled away, a demanding look on her face.

"If I tell you now, you're going to wish that you waited," he responded easily.

"What can you _possibly_ tell me that I wouldn't want to know right this second?" she asked.

"All right, you asked for it," Itachi said, sitting up and easily sliding out from underneath his spirited girlfriend. He grabbed her hand and stood her up, wanting to do things traditionally. Fishing in his pocket for the small velvet box, the Uchiha sank down on one knee and grabbed Sakura's soft, pale hand. In his other hand he held the box and flipped it open. "Sakura, my Sakura. I am truly, deeply, and forever will be," at this he paused and kissed the hand that he held within his own, "in love with you. Will you marry me?"

The look on Sakura's face was completely priceless as she shouted the word 'Yes' at the top of her lungs. She leapt onto him as he stood up, kissing him sweetly and passionately. Itachi slid the ring onto her finger, wrapping his arms around her.

"Now the next time that I tell you to be patient, I hope you've learned to do so..."

* * *

**There you go! :3**


End file.
